


Sometimes I Wish They Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bruna is annoying in this, locker room kissing, some bruna bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was a good person. I truly was. But even the nicest people had their limits and I reached mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Wish They Knew

I was a good person. I truly was. But even the nicest people had their limits and I reached mine. 

I watched from where I was lining up behind Thiago as Bruna clung to Neymar,  _my_ boyfriend, her loud giggles reaching me despite the distance. “Neymar, my love, you look tired. Perhaps we should go home.” She said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. It was such a cliché move I almost gagged. 

I couldn’t hear what Neymar replied, his voice much quieter but I knew he’d make an excuse to stay. Neymar put up with her, and she was known as his girlfriend because he needed a cover; Neymar couldn’t stay single for long before others started questioning it so he needed someone. She was, unsurprisingly, oblivious and no matter what he did she never doubted him. Only Neymar and I knew. It was perfect. Most of the time anyway. Right now I just wanted to throw it in her face; tell her everything me and Neymar had done in the comfort of our bed, all the I love you’s and cheesy things no one would ever expect us to say. 

She complained once, that he hardly ever said those words anymore. She should've been grateful he said it at all. 

Bruna was obsessed with Neymar to the point she wanted to throw her career away for him. Her mother advised against it, telling her he was young and fickle; he wouldn’t marry her in the end. Hell, he broke up with the woman who gave birth to his son. And she was better than the actress, no competition. 

“David.  _David._  David!” Thiago was waving his hand in front of me to get my attention. “It’s your turn,” He said pointing to the goal. 

I glanced back at the couple, sighed, moved towards the ball. 

“Let’s go to my house, I bought something I want show to you.” 

I grit my teeth, took a deep breath and started thinking of which angle to kick.   
  
“I know. But baby, it feels like I haven’t seen you in so long.” 

Julio stared at me, most likely puzzled as to why I was just standing there, fists clenched, glaring at the net behind him. Everyone was telling me to hurry up, but I ignored them. 

“I’m more than confident in your abilities. You’re one of the best players in the world. Take a break, hun.” 

I kicked, and I scored. A loud applause along with sighs of relief broke out. No one asked me why I took so long; I guess they were just glad I didn’t take a moment longer. 

I walked over to the two people on the bench. Neymar looked up as I got closer, his smile widened, eyes shining with happiness. Bruna frowned at me.

“Hello,” I sat down beside Neymar. Bruna was on his other side rolling her eyes. “How are you?” I tried to be polite. Bruna grinned, fake. 

“I’m alright, thanks,” I shook her outstretched hand. Neymar leaned back slightly. I knew he felt nervous sitting in between his lover and “girlfriend.” So did I but I wasn’t gonna let it show; she wouldn’t get the satisfaction of knowing she made me uncomfortable. “Great goal out there.” 

Neymar put his arm around me. “Yes, David. You’ll do brilliantly tonight.” He turned to the guys, who were dribbling balls around cones, not even noticing us and squeezed my shoulder, kneading it. 

I stiffened. Few knew of his prowess with massages and I was one of them. Except it always happened when we were alone, never in public.   
  
Bruna sighed. "So, you're probably dying to go home now. Right?" She said hopefully.  
  
I couldn't tell who she was talking to but Neymar answered her. "Sorry but we still have a lot to do. Why don't you go and if you can then come to the game later?"   
  
"Sure," She kissed him before getting up. "See you tonight." She said, before leaving.            
  
Neymar beamed at me, taking hold of my face with his hands. "I think that went well," He touched his forehead to mine, hands on my hips.   
  
"Uh, you know the rest of the team are staring at us." Which was true, partially, since only about 5 of them were watching at us. Everyone knew we were close since there were quite a few pictures of us hugging, or together outside the field. There was even one of us holding hands which nobody said anything about because it wasn't intimate but like a mother holding her son.   
  
They had a good reason to do so though; we weren't currently celebrating a goal or anything. In fact, from someone else's view we looked like lovers (we were but they weren't supposed to know).   
  
I reeled back suddenly and Neymar fell against me, face pressed to my chest, letting out a gasp. I turned away from them all; my face was burning. If they saw me like this they'd be even more suspicious.   
  
There was a wolf whistle, from who I don't know and I got up, ignoring Neymar's "David!" and ran inside. I was embarrassed just imagining what they would say. All the taunts we'd surely get. There were other football players who did much more than us in public and people called out on them too, but they weren't actually dating. That's the difference; we were.  
  
I felt someone behind me. I knew who it was without looking. "David, come on," He said laying a hand on my shoulder. "What's the big deal?"   
  
"They're going to tease us now."   
  
"So? It happens to everyone. They'll go on for a week, get bored and move onto someone else."   
  
I looked away. "But they've never done it to me. And Fred will want to get me back for not playing along with him last week. He'll call Sara and, while she might not say anything, she will get jealous and suspect something's up."   
  
"She won't. She's not stupid but she's convinced that you love her. I'm only lucky Bruna is infatuated, and a tad less smarter. I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend to her recently."  
  
"I should've stayed. Now they'll think we're together and make it worse."   
  
Neymar cupped my cheek, turning me around to face him. I was taller than him which meant I had to look down.   
  
"Oh well. They'll get over it. You're making this bigger than it really is."   
  
I silently stared at him.   
  
"Do you trust me?" He whispered.   
  
"Yes." I answered. I trusted him with every fibre of my being.   
  
"Then believe me when I tell you everything will be fine."   
  
He kissed me, hesitant, as if afraid I would run again. I closed my eyes and dug my hand in his hair tugging the strands gently. My arm enveloped his waist bringing him closer to me until there was no space between our bodies, every inch pressed together. His tongue touched my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to let him in. Our tongues slid against each other slowly. I backed him into a locker, hands on either side of his head as we continued making out.   
  
"David? Neymar?"   
  
We broke apart.   
  
By the time Hulk came in we were sat side by side on the bench talking quietly. "What are you two doing?"   
  
"Thinking about how lucky we are to have gotten this far," Neymar replied.   
  
Hulk nodded. "Well, Fred says he's sorry about the whistling thing," He stood awkwardly in the threshold not meeting our eyes. He didn't want to be here, was tense like he wanted to bolt.   
  
Neymar stood up. "We have training," He said, smiling down at me. "And a match to win."   
  
I chuckled, following his lead and smirking at Hulk as we passed him.     
  



End file.
